


Fourth to Know

by andveryginger



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Secret Marriage, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Lucas learns the latest news before Hanson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth to Know

**Author's Note:**

> My own spin on the marriage trope, as I've lately been keeping _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ running in the background as I sew...
> 
> Assumes Henry confessed his secret and has been dating Jo for some time after "The Last Death of Henry Morgan."
> 
> Posted without beta. My apologies for any glaring errors.

Doctor Henry Morgan stood beside the empty stainless steel table, folder open in his hand as he quickly scanned the contents of the toxicology report. “It would seem Mrs. Strauss ingested enough digitalis to kill a herd of elephants, much less one,” he muttered, flipping to the second page. “I’ll have to look at my notes, but I think I have enough samples to possibly track the source…”

Allowing the sentence to fade, the chief medical examiner frowned. His lab assistant, Lucas Wahl, was generally full of fantastic theories, as far-fetched as his own tended to be realistic. For reasons surpassing his understanding, he heard… nothing. He glanced over the first page of the tox report to ensure Lucas was still among the living. “Lucas?”

Lucas stood as he had not thirty seconds earlier, clipboard clutched to his chest. His expression had shifted, however, and now mirrored that of the ME, brow furrowed in confusion. His attention, it seemed, was still focussed on Henry… or at least _part_ of Henry. Following the puzzled gaze, Henry looked down at the hand currently holding the first page of the tox report. He spotted the narrow band of gold encircling the third finger on his left hand.

 _Damn_.

The younger man found his voice, if not his words. “I… ah… is that a –“

Henry sighed. “A wedding band?”

“Yeah. That.” Lucas paused. “A wedding band.”

Fighting back a slight swell of panic, Henry could only nod. He had meant to leave the small, golden treasure on his dresser… and apparently forgot to do so in the rush to work that morning. “Yes, Lucas. It is, indeed, a wedding band,” he replied. He diverted his attention back to the spectrometer results, waiting for his assistant to catch up. Flighty Lucas might be, but he wasn't completely without deductive skill.

“Wait,” Lucas began slowly. “Wedding band.” Over the edge of the page, Henry saw his eyes widen as the proverbial lightbulb ignited in his thoughts. “You got _married_?”

Fighting back a smirk, Henry closed the file and regarded his assistant. “That is, generally, why one wears a wedding band: It serves as a symbol of commitment and fidelity to –“

Wahl scowled. “But you were _here_ yesterday. And there wasn’t a ring yesterday. When did you and Jo…?”

“We called in a favor from an old friend – Judge Tierney. He was more than happy to –“

“But I didn’t get to throw you a bachelor party!” Lucas exclaimed, cutting off the ME’s explanation. His shoulders slumped and the corners of his lips twitched downward. In short, he looked crestfallen. “No chance for you, me, Hanson, and Abe to swap bawdy, inappropriate stories over drinks.”

Guilt tugged at Henry. While he often tired of the half-baked theories Lucas often discussed, full of pop culture references he often missed, he truly had come to appreciate the younger man as something of a second son. Lucas, it seemed, returned the favor by taking on a role much like Abraham’s – an unusual amalgamation of son and friend. He should have understood the younger man would be hurt by a lack of inclusion. “I’m sorry, Lucas. It truly was a spur of the moment decision.”

Pausing, he readjusted the folder in his hands, clasping it at his waist. “I rather imagine, however, that Jo and I will host a small… reception at the apartment later. Perhaps then you can get Abe to regale you with his endless supply of bawdy, inappropriate stories. I can guarantee the drinks will be of much better quality, at least.”

The younger man raised his brows, hopeful. “You mean it?”

“Yes, Lucas. I promise,” Henry replied. He closed his eyes. There would be a time in the very near future he would regret that promise. For now, however, it would soothe ruffled feathers and get Lucas back on task a touch quicker… he hoped.

“This is fantastic!” Placing his clipboard onto the empty autopsy table, Lucas turned toward the door. “I gotta go talk to Hanson, and then call my friend Spike – he makes the most amazing wedding cakes –“

“Lucas,” the ME began slowly, “I would appreciate if you didn’t talk to Detective Hanson quite yet.”

“What? Why not?”

At this, Henry grimaced. “Well, Jo wanted to be the one to tell him, and they got called out this morning…”

Lucas stopped mid-stride and turned back toward his friend and supervisor. “You mean… I’m the first to know?”

“Well, the… fourth, actually,” Doctor Morgan replied, slowing as he did the reasoning in his head. “Jo, myself, Abraham; and now you.”

“And I found out before Hanson.” It was a statement, voiced more like a question, as the possibility of having such personal, important information before the Brooklyn native settled on him. “I _never_ find anything out before Hanson.”

At this, Henry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, this time you did.”

“What’d he find out first?”

Looking up, Lucas and Henry found the very same Detective Hanson entering the morgue. Jo Martinez – now quietly Jo _Morgan_ – followed two steps behind. She arched a pointed brow at Henry, who grimaced. This, he thought, was about to get very interesting.

“That our victim was most assuredly murdered,” Henry replied, improvising. He felt Jo’s eyes on him, and Lucas fidgeted beside him. He held up the folder as he forged ahead. “The toxicology report notes she received a significant dose of digitalis, likely administered with her final meal.”

Hanson sighed. “And you just blew up another –“ There was a pause as he tilted his head to the side, blinking. “Wait, wait – Henry, are you wearing a _wedding band_?”

Casting a sidelong glance at Jo, Henry noted both frustration and amusement in her features as she bit her lower lip. Had the situation not just turned completely toward the absurd, he would have been frustrated. Instead he chuckled, gesturing toward the male detective. “Your turn.”

Jo glared at him briefly -- he would be paying for this later, he was sure. She then turned to Hanson. “Yes, Mike, as a matter of fact, he is…”


End file.
